ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Revenge (TV series)
Revenge is an American television series, which get broadcast by ABC . The series debuted on Wednesday, September 21, 2011 and is currently working on its third season. The leading roles are played by Emily VanCamp and Madeleine Stowe . The first season was every Wednesday between 21:00 and 22:00 aired on the station. As of the second season of the series every Sunday between 21:00 and 22:00 am broadcast. The series is based on The Count of Monte Cristo by Alexandre Dumas and tells the story of Emily Thorne , a woman who returns to the Hamptons , a place where they summer often spent with her (deceased) father, in order to take revenge anyone that her family has done wrong in the past. Central to its plan, the revenge on Victoria Grayson , a woman who was in love with her father and he has cheated and robbed. The series was conceived and written by Mike Kelley . The first episode aired on September 21 2011 . The ratings were so good that ABC decided to order. A full season of the series after a few episodes On 10 May 2012 the station then decided to order them. a second season of the series [1] This has been running since September 30, 2012 in the United States. On 10 May 2013 it was announced that the series gets a third season. [2] This will run from Sunday, September 29 in the U.S.. In the Netherlands the series to see both pay channel Movie1 as NET 5 (since October 2012). In Belgium , the series was first pay channel Prime to see and since November 2012 alsoFIVE . Content [ hide ] *1 The story *2 Cast **2.1 Main Roles **2.2 Supporting cast *3 Conspiracy David Clarke *4 Episodes *5 DVD *6 References The story [ edit ] Emily Thorne ( Emily VanCamp ) returns to the Hamptons to make supposedly spend the summer. She rents a cottage next to the villa of the Grayson family. But she's not just as a child she often came to 'The Hamptons'. In reality Emily is actually called "Amanda Clarke. Her father was a long time ago and have been deceived by the Grayson family and robbed after her deceased father in prison, she returns to take on all those who have contributed revenge. Top of her list is "Victoria Grayson" ( Madeleine Stowe ), the mother of the Grayson family, who has an affair also had with Emily's father, but he has dropped in favor of her husband. when it was too hot under her feet, Emily should try, without much to stand out, to perform. Their plan But it appears easier said than done, because a lot of unexpected developments complicate this. Cast [ edit ] Featuring [ edit ] Supporting roles [ edit ] Conspiracy David Clarke [ edit ] *'Lydia Davis' ( Amber Valletta ), former secretary of David Clarke. In exchange for a carefree life in the Hamptons Lydia decided to turn against her former employer and to lie to the court. *'Bill Harmon' ( Matthew Glave ), best friend of David and Amanda was seen by her uncle. Bill had huge debts and some illegal transactions carried out within the company. In exchange for debt repayment and secrecy Bill decided to testify against his former friend. *'Tom Kingsly' ( Yancey Arias ). Tom was the prosecutor of the case to David Clarke. Victoria tried to get David through him free but Conrad silenced him on. In return, Tom got all the financial resources to start. Many political career *'Michelle Banks' ( Amy Landecker ). After the arrest of David Emily was stopped temporarily in a children's home. In exchange for their own practice Michelle decided to ensure that Emily would never come from here. This event Emily would never see her father. *'Mason Treadwell' ( Roger Bart ). Mason was a journalist who visited David in jail and good evidence that David was facing it was framed. Under pressure from Conrad zwikte Mason and his notes decided never to an article to work out. *'Paul Whitley' ( James LeGros ). Paul was responsible for the investment of Grayson Global. He was appointed by Conrad to make sure that everyone kept returning. Against David Paul was the mastermind behind the condemnation of Clarke. Episodes [ edit ] DVD [ edit ] Season 1 comes out in the autumn. Category:2011 television series debuts